National Lampoon's Class Reunion
|running time = 82 minutes |catalogue number = VC3190 |rating = }} National Lampoon's Class Reunion is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 1987. Description Cast * Gerrit Graham - Bob Spinnaker * Michael Lerner - Dr. Robert Young * Misty Rowe - Cindy Shears * Blackie Dammett - Walter Baylor * Fred McCarren - Gary Nash * Miriam Flynn - Bunny Packard * Stephen Furst - Hubert Downs * Mews Small - Iris Augen * Shelly Smith - Meredith Modess * Zane Buzby - Delores Salk * Jacklyn Zeman - Jane Washborn * Barry Diamond - Chip Hendrix * Art Evans - Carl Clapton * Marla Pennington - Mary Beth McFadden * Randy Powell - Jeff Barnes * Anne Ramsey - Mrs. Tabazooski * John Hughes - Girl with bag on head Credits National Lampoon is a registered trademark of National Lampoon Inc. © 1983 ABC Motion Pictures Inc. All Rights Reserved A Rank Film Distributors Presentation Copyright © 1987 Packaging Design Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * ABC Motion Pictures logo * Start of National Lampoon's Class Reunion (1982) Closing (with no trailer) * End of National Lampoon's Class Reunion (1982) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * ABC Motion Pictures logo * Start of National Lampoon's Class Reunion (1982) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of National Lampoon's Class Reunion (1982) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery National-Lampoons-Class-Reunion-VHS-rare-rank-video-_57.jpg|Back cover National-Lampoons-Class-Reunion-VHS-rare-rank-video-_57 (1).png|Cassette Class-Reunion-Movie-Greats-Comedy-_57 (1).jpg|Spine National Lampoon's Class Reunion (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 National Lampoon's Class Reunion (UK VHS 1987).png National Lampoon's Class Reunion (UK VHS 1987) Back cover.png National Lampoon's Class Reunion (UK VHS 1987) (2).png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:National Lampoon Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC 15 Category:Movies Category:Movie Greats Category:ABC Motion Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions